Jealousy and Revelations
by sheltie
Summary: A oneshot HHR


**Jealousy and Revelations**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N: set in the seventh year after Harry defeated Voldemort**

Ginny couldn't help, but to glare at the one who broke up her relationship with Harry Potter that person was Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Stupid bookworm she had to ruin everything" Ginny muttered under her breath as she watched as her ex-boyfriend and his best friend were laughing their butts of at her brother who was making a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend

"You shouldn't blame her, you know" Parvati Patil said sitting down next to a disgruntled redhead

"What do you know?" Ginny growled

"Well I know that if you make Harry have to pick between his best friend who's stood by him for ages and a girl that's he's date for a couple months and was never really close to he'd pick his best friend every time" Parvati said knowledgably

Ginny growled again

"Ginny you've got to get over this and move on there are plenty other boys" Lavender said jumping into the conversation

"I know that, but Harry is supposed to be mine not hers" Ginny said glaring at the brunette who stole her future husband

"Technically they aren't even together" Lavender said, "so to speak," she added

"Doesn't matter" Ginny said gruffly

Parvati sighed in frustration

"I'm really getting tired of your foul mood Ginny just accept it and move on" Parvati said

Ginny just turned her glare from the boyfriend stealer to the two Gryffindors

Parvati shook her head and left with Lavender following after her

"Stupid bookworm"

--

Three days later Ginny decided to face off with the one who ruined her life and found her opportunity on a Sunday as Hermione left the library

"We need to talk Granger" Ginny growled

Hermione just blinked at the youngest Weasley

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Hermione asked politely

"You stealing Harry from me" Ginny said

"Me, stealing Harry from you? Ginny that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I hang out with Ron and Luna" Hermione said

"It's not stupid Granger you stole him from me and you know it" Ginny said fiercely

"Okay when and how did I steal Harry from you?" Hermione asked logically

"I don't know how, but he was all in love with me last year then he disappear for the summer and then comes back and doesn't love me anymore so you must be responsible" Ginny said

"Ginny, we never had anytime like that when we were gone," Hermione said

"Bull knowing you you just had to bide your time when I wasn't around then had to poison his mind" Ginny spat

Hermione eyes widen at the accusation

"Ginny do you realize how crazy you're sounding I mean it wasn't just myself and Harry, Ron was also there too" Hermione said

"Yeah, but you're devious enough to find time alone with him" Ginny said glaring

Hermione was baffled

"There you are Mione," a person said shifting the energy of the situation

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione asked spinning around to face her best friend

"Well the fact that you promised to meet myself, Ron, and Luna at the Three Broomsticks an hour ago" Harry said grinning

"Hello Harry" Ginny said sweetly

Harry turned his head and noticed his ex-girlfriend for the first time

"Oh hey Gin didn't see you there" Harry said glancing at the redhead

Ginny frowned at this

"So are you ready to go?" Harry asked turning his attention to his friend

Hermione nodded wanting to be far away from Ginny as possible

"We aren't done Granger" Ginny shouted

Hermione stopped and spun around

"For Pete sakes Ginerva Weasley I did not steal Harry from you!" Hermione shouted

"Yes you did there's no way he'd leave me for you unless you have him under some kind of spell" Ginny shouted

Both girl were glaring daggers at each other

Harry sighed

"Ginny a lot of things happened to me this summer during the war and it made me rethink my priorities" Harry said calmly

Both girls turn their heads to look at Harry

"But Harry we were so happy together don't you remember?" Ginny asked

"I do remember Ginny and I had fun, but that was the past a lot of things happened to me and I'm not the same person," Harry said

"So was I just a distraction?" Ginny screeched

Harry looked at the redhead and shook his head

"You were never a distraction Ginny" Harry said

Ginny looked ready to burst when Hermione step in front of Harry to protect him

"Leave him alone Ginny" Hermione said

"Like you can take me" Ginny said

"You obviously don't remember that I helped Harry defeat Voldemort" Hermione mumbled

"Whatever" Ginny muttered as she pulled out her wand

"I really don't want to hurt you Ginny" Hermione said

"Like you can you don't even have your wand drawn" Ginny said smirking

"I don't need my wand to cast a spell," Hermione said simply

Ginny raised an eyebrow at this, but ignored it and shot a bat-bogey hex at her defenseless opponent. Hermione just waved her hand like she was swatting away a gnat and the hex ricochet of the invisible barrier that was put up and hit the wall.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked stunned

"Like I said Ginny I don't need a wand to cast a spell" Hermione reiterated

Ginny got ready to shot another hex, but was knocked back against the wall before she was able open her mouth

"What the hell is going on?" Ron shouted

"She attacked me without warning" Ginny said looking to her brother

"Ginny attacked me and I was just defending myself that's all Ron" Hermione said turning to her other best friend

Ron looked at his sister then to his best friend trying to decided who to believe

"Ron, who are you going to believe your own sister or her" Ginny said getting up

Ron looked at his sister then he looked at Hermione and sighed

"Ginny, you're lucky that Hermione won't take any points away or give you any detention" Ron said shaking his head

"You're siding with her, why?" Ginny shouted

"Quite simple Gin, you've been a great pain the butt this year since Harry decided not to get back together with you" Ron said

Ginny looked ready to curse her own brother when Harry stepped in

"That's enough Ginerva Weasley" Harry said sternly

Ginny glared at Harry, but her glare fizzled at the sight of Harry. He was looking directly at her with a look of pure intensity. She could sense the power that radiate off his form and she could tell that Hermione and Ron felt it too though they weren't as affected by it as she was.

"I have had it with your attitude and I'm not the only one getting tired of it" Harry said gesturing to the growing audience they had

Ginny flushed a bit with embarrassment

"But you're supposed to be with me not with her" Ginny said pointing at Hermione with her wand

"Where in the world did you ever get that idea?" Harry asked confused

"Does it matter, we were happy together and we can be happy again" Ginny said desperately

"Ginny you aren't the girl I knew" Harry said with a sigh

"What do you mean Harry I'm still the same girl" Ginny said perplexed

"No, you're not and I'm not the only one who's noticed it you've changed and not in a good way" Harry said

"Harry, I haven't changed at all" Ginny said stressing the point

"That's a lot of bull Gin and you know it" Ron said jumping and standing with his friends

Ginny could only stare like the rest of the people that have gathered. Here stood the famous trio in all their glory Harry stood in the middle with Hermione and Ron on either side of him, Hermione on the left Ron on the right. Everyone there could feel the immense magical power radiating from the three and it was both terrifying and awe-inspiring. These are three of the most powerful witch and wizards in the world and they aren't even in there twenties yet.

"Ginny, everyone else has grown-up during the course of the war take Neville, for instance he wasn't very good at magic at first, but now he's quite skilled and was very vital during the last battle" Harry said

"Harry I've grown-up also"

"No you haven't you're still the same Ginny that I knew when we dated and that's all fine and good, but you've got to move on because I'm not going to live in the past with you" Harry said

Silence echoed the hallway as no one said a thing then Harry turned and walked away with Hermione and Ron following

"We aren't done Granger!" Ginny shouted

"I think we are Ginny, if you're going to act like a child" Hermione said without turning around

Ginny growled and muttered as she gave the audience glares as they dispersed

--

Outside Harry and his two best friends breathed a great big sigh

"I wondered when Ginny would exploded" Hermione said out loud

"You wondered, I hoped that she could control her temper" Ron said

"I'm just glad it's over with and we can move on" Harry said taking Hermione's hand

"You guys deserve it after what we went through" Ron said patting both of his friend's on the back

"I know" Hermione said as she looked down at her left hand to see the sparkling gold band

"As soon as we're done with the N.E. are done we can put all those plans we made into action" Harry said kissing his wife's hand

"I'm happy for you two and so is Luna, but she just keeps wondering when we're getting married though" Ron said shaking his head

Harry and Hermione laughed

"Come on Ron, I proposed to Hermione _during_ the final battle before I ran off to take on Voldemort" Harry said

"And we got married as we were recuperating at St. Mungos with everyone who helped us in the war" Hermione said

"I'd say, but when are you guys going to have a _real_ wedding?" Ron asked

Harry turned to look at his wife looking for an answer

"I think it would be nice to have the wedding some time around July maybe" Hermione said

"Sounds good" Ron said

Harry nodded in agreement

"This is going to be a start of a great beginning" Harry said smiling

**End**

**A/N: Do you guys like it let me know and press that Review button**


End file.
